Study Buddy
by Calamity Heart
Summary: "But how different can it be from what we've been doing? We've been hanging out and talking and studying and enjoying each other's company. All that'll be different is that we'd kiss every once in a while, right?" An AU Naru/Hina fic, about an innocent relationship that blossoms into much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers~! Welcome to a short, fun little fic I've decided to put up before I put all my energy into my next big story. I've been waiting patiently for the inspiration to sit down and write out another NaruHina fic, and this idea _really_ resonated with me. I've been super excited to get it started, and here it is, for you all to enjoy. :3**

 **This will be a three-part story that will be complete by the end of this week. The first chapter is going up today (of course), the second will definitely be going up Wednesday morning, and hopefully, I'll have the last chapter complete and ready to post by Friday morning. If not, definitely by the weekend. Tell me what you think, guys!**

* * *

 _NaUzu707 has invited you_ _to a private video chat._

 _A CCEPT REJECT_

The digital chime of Hinata's laptop had drawn her attention immediately after stepping out of her steamy shower into the cool comfort of her dorm room again, and the first couple of words of the chat request filling her screen were all it took for her heart to roll nervously in her chest.

NaUzu707, and the face behind the username, Naruto Uzumaki, had been a common sight and a frequent companion of Hinata's since the both of them joined a freshman "study-buddy" program designed for new students at Konoha University to not only start building relationships early, but to help their fellow freshmen out with the hard work that came with college life, socially as well as educationally.

Her interactions with Naruto were largely refreshing. The help they gave each other in the first month of messages and meet-ups was more than Hinata had ever received in her last year of high school, and Naruto's sunny personality staved off her instinctive urge to give up on an assignment whenever she came across something hard or out of her scope.

Their combined efforts didn't make their classes any less daunting and difficult, but the grades they got spoke for themselves. Seeing the proud smile on his face and the emotion displayed in his texts whenever they showed and told each other about good grades on recent assignments was an inspiring boost to Hinata's confidence.

With both of them caught in the high of success, they didn't notice at first just how close they were getting. Hinata was so happy about her A's that she didn't mind the close hugs they shared, the fleeting breaths on each other's necks, or the excitement with which Naruto would take her hand and bring her to the quaint little Ichiraku's down the street from campus. She didn't notice the implications of them walking and talking together between classes, having lunch or dinner together with books and notes between then as well as food, or even inviting each other into their rooms to study in a more comfortable environment than the stuffy library.

The both of them were completely oblivious to the signs, until just a short week ago, while the two of them were studying foreign language together in Naruto's dorm one evening. Hinata wasn't even sure what had happened. One moment, they were sitting on his bed, teaching each other how to position their tongues in order to trill their r's. The next moment, _his_ tongue was in her mouth, teaching her a very different type of oral technique.

The kiss wasn't bad at all. In spite of the surprisingly intrusive organ dancing clumsily against her own, the motions of his soft lips against hers were as gentle as if he was massaging her mouth with his own. Their tongues playing between their mouths caused well-hidden, untapped lust to burst from her heart like a hot geyser. His hands had touched her reddening cheeks, drifted cautiously through her long, straight hair, gripped her shoulders gently to pull her closer and deepen their connection.

Caught off-guard, helpless to the sudden emotions clouding her mind, Hinata was receptive, and timidly provocative as well. Her trembling hands mirrored his own, feeling through his messy blond locks and tracing across the whisker-like lines across his comparatively clean face. She closed her eyes and lost herself. She moved as he moved. She kicked off her shoes and curled her toes as he tugged her into his lap and hugged her close and deepened their kiss and gripped her hair and clawed gently up and down her back and pulled her chest close against his and-

Wait…

No.

Stop.

All at one time, her clarity returned, and fear crashed down upon her like an angry wave against a seaside cliff. She opened her pale eyes wide and tried to pull her lips away, at just the wrong time. Naruto's large warm hand rose to cup the back of her head again to hold her closely, warmly, affectionately against his lustful body.

Stop!

She was terrified. Her grip tightened on his shoulders, hoping that it would make him uncomfortable enough to inquire. It only made him hotter. He was oblivious, thinking her sudden roughness meant he should respond in turn. He kissed her harder, held her tighter with one hand while the other drifted down her back to take a bold handful of her denim-covered rear.

 _Stop it!_

The powder keg burst. Hinata let a muffled yell loose against his lips and leaped from his lap in a fit of desperate aggressive energy, before winding back and slapping him hard across his handsome face. The haunting sound of the impact was so crisp and perfect that just thinking about how much it must have hurt made Hinata cringe.

Naruto's head had snapped to the side, and he was so stunned that at first, he couldn't right himself. But after a moment, he turned back, giving Hinata an incredulous and confused wide-eyed stare, totally lost for words. Hinata's own face was awash with tears of immediate panic and regret as she covered her mouth with her offending hand.

"I-I have to go! Naru- I-I'm so sorry, Naruto! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she sobbed as she grabbed her shoes and fled the room. She caught a glimpse of Naruto out of the corner of her eye, reaching out for her as she turned toward his door. She heard his muffled voice call out her name after she slammed the door behind her. She ignored every odd look she received as she ran as fast as she could, barefoot, out of that living hall and back across campus toward her own. She was relieved beyond belief that Sakura wasn't in the room at the time, so that no one could hear her collapse onto her bed and cry into her pillow until the sun went down.

A week had passed since then, Hinata had not spoken with or seen Naruto since. Sakura wasn't at all helpful. After tearfully explaining the situation to her, her pink-haired roommate dismissed Naruto as a horny idiot who tried to take advantage of her, going so far as to offer to report him to the disciplinary office. Hinata told her not to, but Sakura was so hotheaded and sisterly protective that Hinata remained even more terrified that Sakura would report Naruto anyway and get him into undue trouble.

She missed him dearly. She missed his sunny smile, his loud voice, and his upbeat attitude, and she missed the help and encouragement he provided. The whole week following the incident was awful, and Hinata had relapsed hard into her defeatist mentality, not even showing up to half of her classes, and leaving early in half the others, to return to her dorm and shed frustrated tears about how impossible her studies were.

She'd just left the shower, trying to calm herself and relax her mind after confronting a mountain of related rates, tangent lines, and derivatives on her overdue calculus homework and suffering another nervous breakdown, when she saw his chat request, the third time he had reached out to her since the incident. He'd sent her a text the day after it happened, and she hadn't read it yet. He tried to start a chat with her earlier that week while she was looking up articles on logic and fallacies, and she closed her computer and failed to finish that assignment.

She was terrified of talking to him again. She was less terrified of what he'd say to her and more terrified of what this meant for their relationship moving forward. Hinata had yet to piece together her own feelings about what happened. It still made her uncomfortable just thinking about what they did, how good and hot it felt… There was that nervous roll of her heart again.

Hinata gulped. She rationalized in her head that she was dripping wet and only dressed in a towel. Now was a legitimately bad time to talk. With that rushed excuse hogging the forefront of her thoughts, she leaned forward and hovered her mouse over the 'REJECT' button.

… … …

There was a long half-minute of hesitation before Hinata realized she couldn't bring herself to reject him. Whatever she felt about Naruto and what happened on his bed a week ago, it refused to be ignored, and it refused to ignore him any longer. Hinata sighed and turned the computer so that its webcam faced the dorm room door, away from herself and her dresser drawers, before mousing over and clicking 'ACCEPT'.

"…Hello? You there, Hinata?"

Hearing his voice, even in the shoddy, mechanical quality of her laptop's speakers, warmed her heart, and she answered, trying to be loud enough for him to hear clearly.

"Y-Yes, I am. I'm here, Naruto. I just… I just got out of the shower, s-so… I'm not dressed right now. T-That's why you can't see me. Can you give me just a minute to dry off and dress, please?"

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry I caught you at a bad time… Take as much time as you need, Hinata, I'll be here."

There was a meaningful tone to Naruto's words that Hinata couldn't decipher. She felt that fear and nervousness rising like bile in her throat, but she bravely gulped it down and nodded. "Okay…"

The next five minutes were mostly silent, filled only with the sounds of her bare feet on cool tile, the rumble of her drawers opening and closing, and the whispering rustle of her soft t-shirt and pajama pants as she slipped them on after toweling off. Hinata had to summon up another spot of bravery as she sighed and took a seat at her desk, turning her computer back toward herself, and meeting eyes with him for the first time in a week.

"Hey," they both started at the same time, and smirked lightly at each other as a result.

"Sorry," they mirrored each other again, sharing a light laugh this time.

"You go-" They were about to go three for three, but both of them paused, waiting for the other to speak up.

"…You go first," Hinata finally said quietly with a nod.

Naruto nodded back and closed his eyes, taking a deep, slow breath.

"I'm… so, so sorry, Hinata," he started, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry about last week, and what I did. It… It was just stupid, and I shouldn't have done it. I deserved that smack, really, and you have every right to hate me and not want to talk to me after that."

"I don't hate you, Naruto," she quickly responded, her brows furrowing as she felt tears welling in her eyes at the sight of Naruto's sorrowful expression. His sunny disposition had clearly been darkened by storms, clouding up and darkening his normally bright blue gaze. "And you didn't… you didn't do anything wrong."

"If it wasn't wrong, things wouldn't have turned out like they did…" Naruto responded, looking down. "I tried to push things too far. I should've known you wanted to stop, instead of…"

Naruto paused, and the pain in his eyes was welling to the surface as well. Naruto didn't show his pain and sadness through tears, it was written all over his handsome and expressive face. Meanwhile, Hinata couldn't stop the tears from flowing no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to reach into her screen and touch his face so badly…

"W-What… What started it, Naruto? What made you… want to kiss me?" she asked gently. "Please look at me, Naruto…"

She stared into her screen until his eyes turned back to meet hers, and he opened and closed his mouth for several moments, groping for the right words to explain himself with.

"I, well… Y'know… I guess I… I always thought you were pretty. Your eyes are great and everything about you is so neat and perfect. But we were both struggling in school, y'know? I didn't want to make a move. I didn't want to distract you or me from what we needed to do. So I just… I pushed those thoughts down, I guess. I tried to forget about how pretty you were and focus on helping you and getting help from you, so we don't flunk out of college our first year…"

Hinata wiped her eyes and kept silent to listen, unable to keep the blush from blooming brighter and brighter on her face with each word he spoke.

"But that time… a week ago… I dunno what came over me, Hinata. I just… looked up and saw you, and you looked so pretty trying to roll your tongue and make that weird 'r' sound… what's it called?"

"Trilling?"

"Yeah, that. Seeing you trilling just looked so… h-hot. I just lost it. God, you must think this sounds so creepy, I'm sorry…"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, looking away again. Hinata was flustered beyond belief, her heart pounding like a bass drum in her chest. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Hearing it from anyone else probably would have made Hinata uncomfortable enough to just drop everything right there, but hearing it from Naruto…

"I-I don't think it's creepy, Naruto," she assured him. "I liked the kiss, I just… I was overwhelmed with feelings I didn't know I had. It was all happening so fast and I got scared."

"And you didn't like me getting all rough and grabby," he added, still looking away.

Hinata pursed her lips, wiping her eyes again and shrugging. "Y-Yeah, that, too… But now it's my turn to apologize, Naruto. I didn't mean to hit you, especially not that hard. I… I thought you would hate me for that."

Naruto quickly looked at the screen again, his eyes meeting Hinata's as he shook his head rapidly. "Whoa, no way. I don't really hate anyone, and I know I could _never_ hate you for anything, Hinata. You're one of the only people who believes I can make something of myself, and you really have nothing to be sorry for. Heh… I probably would've slapped me, too, and not cared whether or not I hated me afterwards. The fact that you care just shows how awesome you are, Hinata!"

She smiled and rubbed her face as she looked away from the screen, but after a few seconds, Naruto's face returns to its gloomy wariness. "I've been so afraid that you didn't really feel the same way about me as I'm feeling about you. I've had this thought in my head since it happened that you went with it just to, you know, test it out, and you wanted to stop because you realized that you really didn't like me or something."

"That's not true at all, Naruto," Hinata assured him quickly. "I… I've been struggling with my own feelings right now. I-I've been so scared about what would happen now, where would we go from here, because… I really liked what we had, just… being there for each other as study buddies, helping each other out and celebrating our successes, and focusing on my schoolwork is definitely something that needs to take priority. Since that day, I haven't been doing too well…"

"Yeah, me neither," Naruto admitted, before nodding to let Hinata continue.

"I-I've been afraid of asking where do we go from here? W-We… I-I don't think we can go back to the way things were before. There's always going to be those awkward feelings that we're trying to ignore, distracting and upsetting us. But… I also don't know how or if we can… t-take this further…"

Hinata had to pause, briefly flustering herself into derailing her train of thought, but Naruto nodded in understanding. "Hinata, we can still study and help each other out without ignoring our feelings. I mean… we saw each other so often that we were practically dating already."

The cheesy grin he gave her was enough to make her giggle lightly as well, even though the thought of them dating flustered her even more. He did have a point, though, and Hinata felt that slowly, surely, the dark clouds that had been hanging over their heads had begun to disperse. They were smiling and laughing together again. The light was slowly returning to their eyes. But Hinata was still nervous.

"I'm… not really familiar with the whole… dating thing. I've never had a boyfriend."

"Well, neither have I! Er… had a girlfriend, that is," he said, rubbing his head. "But how different can it be from what we've been doing? We've been hanging out and talking and studying and enjoying each other's company. All that'll be different is that we'd kiss every once in a while, right? If you wanted, that is. You don't have to answer right away, either, y'know? If you need time to think, that's cool."

'Kiss' was a very broad and encompassing term for what Hinata knew and suspected dating couples do together. She'd been in high school, and she'd read the news. She'd heard about enough wild parties, date rapes, and unplanned pregnancies to have some idea of what 'kissing' could lead to.

Hinata considered once again that if this was any other guy, she'd be far too anxious, and might hardly trust him to communicate with him for _this_ long, let alone entertain the idea of dating him, kissing him, exposing herself physically and emotionally to him… But Naruto wasn't like the boys she had to tolerate learning beside in high school.

She felt safe, _cared for_ , when she was around him. She could tell he was genuine. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. And after a week of flailing and drowning in an ocean of tears, doubt and despair, she saw in him a lifeboat, confident that his presence could continue to keep her safe and secure.

"…Alright, Naruto," she told him with an affirmative nod. "I can give us a shot. Just… try to wait to kiss me until _after_ we're done, studying, alright?"

The widest grin Hinata had ever seen spread across Naruto's face. "Yeah! I promise, Hinata! I may not know what I'm doing yet, but I promise I'll be the best boyfriend ever! You better believe it!"

Naruto briefly turned his head away from the screen at the faint noise of his dorm room door opening. There was a soft murmur of a voice some distance away, and Naruto nodded before looking back at the screen again.

"Gotta go, Hinata. There's a floor meeting tonight that I forgot I needed to get to, like, now. Hehe… I'll see you around, okay? Tomorrow at lunch?"

Hinata pursed her lips and nodded her head. "Y-Yeah, that sounds great, Naruto. I'll meet you then. Goodnight."

"Night, girlfriend!" he laughed with yet another goofy smile before logging out of chat.

For a long while, Hinata could only sit and stare at her screen, processing everything she had just heard and said, assuring herself that it all just happened. And once she was secure in that thought, she gently closed her laptop and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering, what's going to happen next?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Look forward to Wednesday, things start to get a lot steamier. ;3**

 **~M.H.C~**

 **May all your~**

 **Hearts beat with~**

 **Calamity~!**

 **Till Wednesday! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I'm completely blown away by how much my email has been blowing up since Monday. Over 30 follows, 9 reviews, and 12 faves! You guys rock. :P I'd love to improve in any way I can, so if you guys have a favorite part you'd like to share in your reviews, or if you find something that maybe I could work on a little bit better, don't hesitate to share!**

 **Now, onward, to... lemony-ish goodness!**

* * *

Hinata could hardly believe how well things had been going since then. To have the help that she needs in school, and the opportunity to foster a meaningful relationship she felt good about was almost all she could have asked for in life, and it made her warm, gentle smiles that much more frequent.

The first thing the two of them did when they met outside Ichiraku's for their first study date over lunch, was hug, which set the tone for the course of their interactions over the next few months as they prepared for war, otherwise known as midterms.

Naruto was even happier, and noticeably more open and talkative now than he was before the little incident. He no longer had to hide himself from her. He could allow himself to touch her, to drape an arm over her shoulder or wrap one around her waist as they walked, to hug her closer and with more meaning.

She allowed it all to happen, accepted his affection and returned it to him with a shy and passive, yet warm and affectionate aura around her and in her gaze. Hinata was not the best at wearing her emotions on her sleeves, not by a long shot, but Naruto, as naturally intuitive as he was, could see the way she felt about him as clear as if it was etched onto her pretty, porcelain face.

They agreed early on to make their kisses infrequent. There was almost an unspoken pact between then that there was an allotted two kisses per week: once during the school week and once during the weekend.

Her friends didn't quite understand. Sakura still couldn't get past the fact that Hinata would put herself at risk of getting herself taken advantage of again by going back to the pervert who tried to force himself on her and made her cry. Ino had lots of experience with dating, and had an almost equally unspoken pact with the boys she dated that she needed one kiss per day, at _least_.

They didn't understand how _special_ those moments were for the two of them. A kiss between them was more than just touching lips. At the end of those certain study sessions, when they knew the moment was right, they closed every door, every blind, and every book. With the lights and television off, the silence around them was as loud as a cheering crowd, and that very first instant of connection never failed to send a warm surge racing through their lips and down their bodies.

At first, the both of them were equally shy and timid. They tested the waters with their first kiss since they began meeting again after the incident, with short pecks and no atmosphere, and every kiss onward grew better and bolder. The week after, they began touching again, his fingers flowing down her waterfall of raven-blue locks, while hers combed through his jungle of messy blond. They cupped each other's faces and laced their fingers together between them as they drew themselves deeper and deeper into their budding passion.

The next week, they eased themselves into moving closer to each other as they kissed. Hinata found herself meekly straddling his lap again as they sat on the edge of his bed, her arms draped over his shoulders while his drifted up and down her sides and her back. Their kisses grew hotter and heavier, their faces redder and more flustered, panting hard whenever they separated for breath. That week was the first time they settled for a darker, quieter atmosphere, and they kept it up like that since then.

Whenever their lips met, every one of her senses sang to her, from the intoxicating aroma of his body spray to the warm taste and feeling of their tongues playfully fighting between each other's mouths. Her mind went foggy, her pulse raced, and those moments he would leave her lips to steal a tender few kisses against her slender neck never failed to coax out a heated moan from her trembling voice.

They grew slightly more adventurous and intimate every passing week and weekend they kissed, from Hinata allowing herself to be pinned against the wall or the door as her lips were ravished, to the both of them fully atop his or her bed, with either of them laying atop each other as they madly took their fill of each other.

Because they were infrequent and atmospheric, every passionate moment they spent like that was magical, but as heated as the two of them could get, they knew their limits, what would and wouldn't work, just yet. The only clothes they took off were their shoes. They both kept their hands above the waist, with Naruto further restricting himself from touching her chest with anything except his own. There were no fleeting touches under each other's shirts, no subtle attempts to unzip Hinata's jacket, nothing too lewd or risqué.

As close as they could get to each other, as passionate and powerful and special as their kisses were, and as breathless and warm as they felt whenever they pulled away and just hugged until one or the other had to leave, for a long while, they were firm in their convictions to not let their desires get in the way of their education.

 _NaUzu707 has invited you to a private video chat._

 _A_ _CCEPT_ _R_ _EJECT_

The familiar chime of the invite alert made Hinata immediately relieved that she wasn't the only one alone on the Saturday night after midterms. While almost literally the entire campus was out partying, celebrating their achievement of getting over the hump and being halfway done with this agonizing semester, Hinata had turned down every offer her friends made to go out and slut it up with them. She loved her friends; they were fun company, despite the fact that they loved to tease her. But she knew their behavior, and she was savvy to their games.

Hinata wasn't going to fall victim to the cliché of being the only shy girl at a raunchy little house party, to be inevitably harassed by horny boys and peer-pressured into having 'just a sip' of alcohol, at which point _anything_ could happen to her. She was perfectly content to spend the night watching her favorite shows online, but talking to Naruto would definitely make her average night much better.

Hinata hit the 'ACCEPT' button and waved as Naruto's face came on screen. "Hey, you."

"Hey, girlfriend!" he responded, smiling at every opportunity he gets to say his new favorite word. "Can you believe we survived midterms?! I mean, I didn't ace anything, but I'm really confident I didn't tank."

"So am I!" she agreed. "I was so anxious going into my tests all week, and now that they're over, and I know I didn't fail, I just feel so weightless right now."

"I wish I could've been over there earlier today, to celebrate with you," he said, giving her a wink and a grin, at which she blushed. Immediately afterwards, though, a thoughtful, almost nervous expression crossed Naruto's face. Hinata noticed, but decided not to mention it.

"Why aren't you out right now, partying like everyone else?" she asked.

"Despite what you might think, I'm not much of a party person anymore," he explained with a smirk and a roll of the eyes. "I was, back in the first two years of high school. When I failed that second year, though, I had to buckle down and actually try. I still did awful my last two years, but all that effort sorta sucked the desire to fool around out of me, y'know? Same for you?"

Hinata nodded. "I've _never_ liked parties. I can be a social person, just not _that_ social. Atmospheres like that make me so anxious and there's no way I'd be able to have fun, probably not even with friends around. ...What's the matter, Naruto? What are you thinking about?"

Hinata furrowed her brows, more than perceptive enough to see that he was bothered and nervous about something. Being called out on it made it that much more apparent, and Naruto's brows knit together as well, before his eyes turned away from the screen.

"Well, I just… I was… Nevermind, it's nothing,"

"Tell me. _I'm_ supposed to be the hesitant, tongue-tied one, Naruto; I'm not letting you take my job."

Her light attempt at a joke was enough to coax a smile out of him, but the anxious expression returned just moments later. He took a few seconds to work up the nerve to speak again.

"Well… Hinata… We've been dating for a few weeks, and… it's been one of the best things that's ever happened to me. It's so… so… _good_ to have someone else who actually believes in me, who I can relate to and spend time with, and get close with… y'know?"

"I know," Hinata replied calmly, her cheeks warming as she awaited his point.

"Surviving midterms is a much heavier accomplishment than I think either of us realize. We're halfway done with our first semester of college, and we're doing _well_ , for people that just barely passed high school. I was sort of thinking that… maybe we should celebrate by, um… doing something that… would take our relationship further?"

Hinata's heartbeat lurched and fluttered in her chest, but unlike many weeks ago, it wasn't a daunting, dreadful nervousness, but excitement and curiosity. "W-What… was it you had in mind, Naruto?"

For once, Hinata was hoping that Naruto wasn't going to tell her that he was coming over. Not only had visitation ended already – meaning he'd have to sneak in and risk getting in trouble – but Hinata wasn't sure she was ready for what that implied he wanted to do.

Several seconds passed before Naruto answered, and with each soft tick of the wall clock above her, Hinata grew all the more curious.

"It's not like you to be so coy, Naruto… What's-"

"What are you wearing?"

The question was so curt and sudden that Hinata wasn't sure she'd heard it at first, even though the words were bouncing loud and clear between her ears. "I-I'm sorry?"

Both of their faces had begun to turn pink, and Naruto seemed to be putting on a courageous face as he repeated himself, a bit softer. "Tell me what you're wearing right now. I can see your shirt, but… just tell me. I want to hear it."

The slight change in his tone plucked at her heartstrings, and warm vibrations shivered nervously through her chest as she slowly looked down at herself.

"U-Um… Just a dark blue t-shirt and grey pajama pants," she reported, looking back up. He spoke again before she could inquire why he wanted to know.

"And… under that?"

Hinata's question was stopped in her throat as she swallowed down the comprehension of what Naruto might have had in mind. More teasing plucks sent more gentle shivers down her spine, of what she realized was a nervous excitement not unlike what she felt when they kissed. She took a moment to will her heart to be silent, before staring into Naruto's face on her screen and taking a deep breath.

"A-A plain white full-cup bra, w-with a little bit of lace… and white bikini panties."

Hinata observed the changes in Naruto's face, the thoughtfulness in his eyes, and she spoke again before he had a chance to. "What are _you_ wearing?"

"Huh? This? O-Oh, just a black t-shirt with a swirl on it, and blue shorts. Ah… Black boxer briefs, underneath, too."

As awkward and strange as her mind told her this was, Hinata could not deny the excited thumping in her chest she felt when she thought of Naruto, undressed him in her mind's eye, just as he was surely doing to her image.

Naruto cleared his throat and seemed to be gathering more courage for his next words. "Hinata? Can you, ah… take off your shirt?"

He was meek and nervous, understandably so. So was she, after all. But Hinata quickly realized that what stirred her before, what made her heartstrings hum and her spine tingle with excitement, was the firmness of his outburst, the almost gentle _demand_ that she answer his questions. Timidly asking permission to see her strip… didn't have quite the same effect, and she bit her lip, wondering how she could respond, how she could bring that side of him back…

"Well… I don't know. Can I?" she mumbled, and Naruto tilted his head.

"E-Er, sorry. _Will_ you take off your shirt? …Please?"

Hinata was utterly perplexed in how much of herself she saw in Naruto at that moment. The same man who had laid her flat across his bed and hungrily shoved his tongue in her mouth as he played and tugged in her hair, who could be so bright and open and assertive when he wanted to be, was almost balking at the onset of trying something new, of 'taking their relationship further', like he wanted. Hinata would have giggled if she didn't suspect that might discourage him and ruin everything he was trying to do. She realized that she would have to be the brave and bold one this time. The tables had turned. _He_ needed the push in the right direction, to bring his confidence out.

Hinata lifted a brow at Naruto, crossing her arms meaningfully over her chest, as if creating another barrier between him and what he wanted.

"…You really don't sound like you want it, Naruto. You know… we have all day tomorrow. Even though it'll be harder to find a free moment tomorrow, if you need more time to-"

"No, I want to do this now," he interrupted her, and Hinata saw it, the sudden flash of eagerness, of pure desire beginning to spill from the cracks of the fragile shell he contended with within himself. "Take off your shirt, Hinata."

Hinata uncrossed her arms and leaned forward slightly, closer to her screen. "Y-You first."

He nodded his head, turning to glance briefly off-screen before slowly tugging the loose-fitting black t-shirt over his head and revealing an unsurprisingly toned and well-built physique, a runner's body. Hinata had never seen Naruto shirtless before, but she had guessed from the amount of tireless running he did between campus and Ichiraku's when they went to study over lunch or dinner that he was in shape, unlike her.

Still, seeing his bare chest definitely had an effect on Hinata. The gentle pink blush that had misted her cheeks was now a full cloud of red spreading along her face. "H-How do you stay fit like that, Naruto?" she inquired curiously.

"Some of it is genes," he answered. "You've heard of my mom, right?"

Hinata nodded. Most of Konoha, and Japan at large, knew Kushina Uzumaki as a nationally-renowned track star, so naturally talented and beloved that she was being encouraged by the country's National Olympic Committee to represent Japan in an upcoming Games, until her pregnancy and subsequent tragic death, due to severe postpartum complications while giving birth to Naruto.

"I'm just naturally fast," Naruto continued. "And while I myself don't really care all that much about track and stuff, I keep myself in shape, in her memory, y'know? I look nothing like my mom, except for the fact that I'm built to run, so I feel like if I lose that, I'll lose the part of her that lives on in me."

Hinata could almost feel her heart swelling at his warming sentiment as she set her hand on her chest and gave Naruto the most sincere and affectionate smile she could. "That has to be the most beautiful thing I've… _ever_ heard, Naruto. That's so touching!"

Naruto returned her smile with a cheesy grin and rubbed the back of his head before he gave her a sly look. "Heh… I think it's your turn now?"

Hinata had almost forgotten that she agreed to follow his lead, and nodded her head before reaching and slowly pulling her shirt up over her head with only a little apprehension in her trembling hands. She turned her head and tossed her shirt lightly onto her bed, before turning back to the screen and immediately flushing with embarrassment at the stunned expression on his face as he ogled her chest.

Her undergarment was modest and nothing really special, save for the slightly lacy straps, but the bounty it hid was a sight to behold all the same. Hinata was nothing short of well-endowed, both soft, pale, well-formed globes hugged together by the cups of her garment and creating a seemingly formidable, mesmerizing valley of cleavage that tauntingly vanished halfway down her chest, into the bridge of fabric connecting the cups.

Those kind of looks, like the one Naruto was giving her right now, was the exact reason Hinata tended for modest attire. It bothered her how often she was stared at in middle school and the start of high school, like she was a sugary piece of eye candy, just because her early-blooming breasts were at least twice as large as any other given girl in her grade. She couldn't help but flush in embarrassment and bashfully cross her arms over her chest again.

"Blink, Naruto," she told him, and after taking a moment to collect himself, his eyes slowly trailed back up to her face.

"Y-Yeah, sorry," he muttered with a small grin. "I just… wasn't expecting…"

"You couldn't tell I had big breasts from how often our chests met when we got really into kissing?"

"Not really," he answered honestly. "I figured it was just because your jackets and shirts were thicker than they seemed or something. Seeing them now, it's just like… _wow._ What cup size are- No, no, nevermind… That's too rude, isn't it?"

As embarrassed as Hinata was feeling, she took comfort in the fact that it was just Naruto. If there was anyone she felt comfortable talking about herself to, it was him. "Um, EE, since I last checked before the semester started…"

"Wow, that's huge, Hinata! And they look so perfect, too!"

Hinata shyly rubbed her arm, looking down for a moment. "Thanks… I feel kind of bad that I'm not as toned as you are. You can tell by looking at me that I don't really work out… I eat healthy, but I'm so soft and squishy."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't even worry about that, Hinata. Take it from me, you're perfectly awesome just the way you are. You've got no reason to be self-conscious about any part of you, understand?"

More touching words, more trembling lightly at the swelling of her heart. Hinata was close to crying as she smiled and nodded at Naruto. "Y-Yeah… It means so, so much to hear you say that, Naruto… Thank you."

Naruto's warm smile turned into a cheeky smirk, and Hinata could almost feel the new confidence he was building up radiating through her screen. "Don't sweat it, girlfriend. Now, ah… Stand up for me, and take a step back from the computer, okay? I want to see all of you for a second."

Hinata bit her lip gently and nodded, reaching to turn the volume up a little so she could still hear him clearly, before pushing her chair away from her desk and stepping back so that her full figure was in the camera. The loosely-fitting cotton pajama pants she wore hugged her hips, but flowed lightly around her legs, and was held up by a knotted drawstring. They were just as plain as the shirt she had been wearing before.

"Is this good?" she called out in question, folding her hands lightly in front of her.

"Perfect," Naruto answered, his voice definitely taking a bit more of an eager tone. "Now… turn around for me,"

With another obedient nod, Hinata turned on her heel to face Sakura's bed on the other side of the room, and she briefly wondered what her candy-haired roommate was doing right now.

"Now… Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to… pull your pants down. But not too fast. Stay right where you are, a-and just… take it slow. Okay?"

"A-Alright," Hinata breathed out. Her heart had rose to her throat, but she bravely swallowed it down and let the excitement in her mind guide her hands slowly toward the drawstring, taking only a moment before it's unknotted, and her pajama bottoms suddenly went visibly slack.

Hinata heard Naruto draw in a breath behind her, and it sent tiny tremors from her head to her toes, just considering the position she found herself in, what she was doing for him, how it must have been affecting him… Every deliberate action just made her heart race that much quicker, and she feared she might faint from excitement. She calmed the erratic thoughts racing through her mind in the span of only half an instant, and with a gentle exhale, slid her hands down the waistband of her pajama pants and very slowly drew them down the swell of her hips, before allowing gravity to claim them and form a ring of fabric at her ankles.

Hinata was inwardly proud of how her body had developed, in spite of the fact that she had no desire whatsoever for anyone – barring Naruto, obviously – to see it. She wasn't spindly or ill-formed or awkward to look at whatsoever, quite the opposite: her hips flared out gently from a supple waist, into a fine rear and creamy-skinned, womanly legs and plainly pedicured feet.

And as plain as her white panties were, her body wore them well, hugging her waist, accentuating her rear, and leaving just enough to the imagination to leave one wanting more. Hinata stood still and took a quick breath before looking over her shoulder at her computer screen, at the awed, heated expression on Naruto's handsome face. She turned around once again and took slow steps back to her computer, allowing him one last long look at her from the waist down before taking a seat.

"How was that?" she asked, certain that her face was unable to get any redder.

Naruto wore his meekness much more shallowly now. His desire was clear and evident in his gaze, even more so in his voice. "Gorgeous… You could be a model if you wanted to, Hinata..."

Hinata allowed herself a moment for her face to cool before leaning closer to her screen again. "T-Thanks… N-Now it's your turn."

Naruto gave her a slow nod before pushing away slightly from his desk and standing. She could discern the outline of his erection from his shorts, but as he slid them away and revealed his much closer-fit boxer briefs he wore, she got a much clearer view of just how large he was, and what kind of effect the sight of her was having on him. Hinata gulped hard and crossed her legs, the tingling that had once bloomed in her chest now drifting down to her core, and it was all it took for her to keep both hands on her desk.

"I'm gonna move my computer a little bit, so you can see me a little better without this desk in the way. Can you move yours to your bed, maybe?" he asked, already in the process of pushing away from his desk and pulling the laptop closer to the edge, adjusting the laptop's camera enough so that she could see him from his head to his knees.

Hinata nodded, unplugging the wires from her computer and setting it up on the bed such that she could lay down on her side, talk, and see him comfortably, while he could see most of her from the thighs up.

She could no longer fault Naruto for rudely staring at her assets and not her eyes; she was guilty of the same crime, her gaze naturally drawn down the toned, sculpted lines and ridges of his abs, toward the thick bulge staring right back at her… Just the sight of him made her ache, and Naruto seemed to take note of her gentle squirming.

"What are you thinking about right now, Hinata?" he asked, almost huskily as he casually set one hand on his thigh, close to his lap.

"You…" came her answer, almost a whisper. Their eyes turned back toward each other's faces at the same moment, their individual heated desires and emotions reflecting off of each other.

"Which part of me?"

"Y-You know which part, Naruto…"

"Yeah, but… I wanna hear you say it."

Hinata parted her quivering lips to speak again, but hesitated, gaping nervously like a hooked fish for a couple of moments. She watched as Naruto's hand began drifting away from his crotch, away from where she wanted it, and the filthy word left her lips in a panic, faster than she could process it or stop herself.

"I'm thinking about your dick, Naruto. I-I want to see it. I want to see y-you…"

The fluttering in her chest was like a swarm of butterflies with their wings on fire, the excitement, the leap she had to make to let such a naughty word slip past her clean and proper tongue, it was almost too much for her to bear. Her hands had no choice but to fold between her legs, and the shaky sigh of delight and desire fled her lips on its own accord as she watched his hand slip beneath the waistband of his underwear and shift back and forth in a meaningful rhythm and motion.

He was teasing her, hard, and she was utterly powerless to do anything about it. The moment this dynamic dawned on them was the moment when their relationship had ascended to that new level that Naruto had been aiming for.

"How bad do you want it, Hinata?"

" _Bad,_ " she responded, the one word absolutely saturated in lust and desperation.

"I think some things need to happen first," Naruto responded as he looked her over again. "Your stereo. Get up and go turn it on to something nice and slow. …And come back without your bra."

Her mind, addled with desire, gave her no other option but to obey, and she nodded quickly before swinging her legs over her laptop and climbing off the bed. After a quick search through her phone's playlist, she hooked it to her stereo and filled the room with a smooth, sensual piano tune she often listened to for inspiration when working on her writing projects, but worked just as well to set the mood.

Hinata took a couple of moments for breath before reaching back to swiftly unhook and do away with her bra and let it fall to the floor. She cupped both thick breasts briefly in her hands, gulping down her hesitation and slowly returning to the bed, climbing back over into position and scanning Naruto's face. His cheeks were as red as hers, his eyes drawn immediately to her bare breasts and perked, tender nipples.

"They're so beautiful, Hinata…" he muttered, before gulping and continuing. "I want to see you touch them. Squeeze them and play with your nipples. Ah… Pretend they're my hands touching you."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded gently. She closed her eyes, unable to see Naruto with her eyes, but envisioning him perfectly in her lustful mindscape, crouched over her on her bed and letting his large, warm hands drink in the sensation of her pillowy breasts against them. She quickly forgot she was the one touching herself, and called out quiet moans as the vision of Naruto let his fingers toy and tug teasingly at the tender tips of her swollen nipples.

"N-Naruto…" she murmured, opening one eye when he gasped lightly in response.

He'd gone somewhat rigid in his chair, gritting his teeth as he held himself in his boxer briefs, still keeping himself out of her view. A shaky sigh fled from his trembling lips before he spoke again.

"I really like it when you say my name like that… Do what I'm doing, Hinata. I want you to spread your legs so I can watch you slide your hand down your panties and touch yourself even more…"

A quick change in position gave Naruto everything he asked for. Hinata adjusted herself so that her laptop was settled between her legs as she sat back against the wall her bed sat against, giving the camera a perfectly exposed angle of the obviously dampened seat of her snug white panties.

The rational Hinata would have balked at the idea of masturbating on camera, under any circumstances, but Hinata was far beyond rational at that point. Her mind felt inside out, amorphous mush in her skull, half-melted with lust and only held together just enough to think about him, comprehend his instructions, and eagerly obey.

She closed her eyes again, imagining that it was Naruto's hand filling her panties and pawing bashfully at her soft, soaked genitals. She twitched, and bucked her hips lightly toward the camera with a throaty moan as she pictured his curiously meek expression filling with lustful awe at the sheer warmth of her core and the slickness of her glistening folds. Hinata felt more hot and slippery than she ever had in the couple of infrequent times she'd touched herself prior. She felt filthy and perverted, but the wildfire in her heart had grown too large to control, and she couldn't help herself.

It was all Hinata could do not to scream as her legs quivered and quaked at her own gentle touch. She was conscious enough to know that she wasn't totally alone and that there might very well have been people below and above her who might hear, another fleeting thought that held her mind together.

Her eyes opened again, and she could see clearly that Naruto was just as hot and bothered as she was, and when they locked eyes, they knew there could be no more barriers. Silently, they both decided at the same moment to do away with the last article of clothing barring them from complete exposure. Naruto shuffled his boxer briefs down, and Hinata lifted her legs and brought them together for a brief moment to slide her panties up and away before shamelessly spreading them wide once more.

They both stopped to stare. The sight of his proud erection made her pussy ache, and she could almost tell from the way he so desperately clutching himself that he was throbbing almost uncontrollably. Their eyes said everything they needed to; there was no more room even for words.

With every thick, stiff inch branded deeply into her memory, Hinata had everything she needed to now close her eyes and visualize Naruto laying her back and sliding his hot shaft deep inside of her, as two of her fingers mimicked her thoughts. In and out, around and around, caressing her lips and teasing her precious hidden bead, every motion corresponded to Hinata's impassioned desires and concupiscent imaginings.

Her back arched and her voice rose in a desperate moan she could not keep down. One of her eyes fluttered open occasionally, seeing him also excitedly and rhythmically pumping his hand up and down his impressive length, in time with the thrusts of her fingers. His own moan mingled with hers against the smooth and sensual din of the soft piano playing around her, and her eyes went wide and blurry with tears as her breath hitched, her hips twitched, and she knew it would all soon come to a head very soon.

The few times Hinata had ever masturbated, she didn't have it in her to bring herself all the way to orgasm. At the time, bringing the act to completion felt far filthier than just relieving any yearning or frustration she might have felt, so she always stopped and let her excitement and sensitivity run stale without concluding. She had no idea what to expect from the earth-moving release that slammed against her gut and tied every nerve into a knot before snapping straight again at once and releasing a forceful tidal wave of electric warmth through her poor body.

Hinata caught a loud yelp in her throat as she gasped shakily, unable to control the wild twitching and bucking of her hips as she literally writhed in pleasure flat against her bed, powerless to stop her orgasm from ricocheting through her body and leaving tingling echoes and trembling aftershocks in its wake. Just as she began to wonder if her agonizing pleasure would ever calm, the sensation petered away slowly and reluctantly.

Every nerve remained tender and warm for several throbbing moments afterwards, and she slowly and sluggishly lifted herself up again to see that Naruto had reclined back in his chair, his eyes closed, his chest heaving, and his belly and lap damp and glossy with his own powerful release. She gazed at him for a long moment, feeling warmth and pride swell in her chest that the sight and thought of her was enough to bring him to a powerful orgasm as well.

Hinata wiped her eyes, Naruto opened his, and the both of them looked at each other, then down at the messes the both of them had made of themselves.

"W-Wow…" Naruto started with a long sigh after recovering his bearings. "Hinata, that was… That was just…"

"I know…" she whispered, shifting back slightly, away from the blatant wet spot soaked into her sheets. "I feel the same way, Naruto."

He chuckled and shook his head lightly. "I-I really don't even know what to say anymore. I'm so glad this happened, Hinata. I… Is it, um… Would it be alright if I come over tomorrow?"

"T-To do what?" she asked nervously.

"Not to have sex," he started, calming her slightly. "I still feel like this shouldn't get… too out of hand… until we've safely passed this semester. I want to keep doing what we usually do. I want us to hang out and talk, go see a movie and get some Ichiraku's, if you want. Then maybe we can have our weekend kiss, and see each other like this in person."

The thought set Hinata's heart aflame, and she nodded her head. "T-That sounds wonderful, Naruto. I'd really like that."

He smiled, running his clean hand through his hair. "Awesome. I'll come to get you sometime tomorrow. Now… Ugh, it's 11:54, close to midnight… I've got to go clean up, before-"

Hinata heard the faint sound of Naruto's dorm room door opening and closing, and an audible bewildered "The fuck…?" coming from off-screen.

Naruto was suddenly horrifically panicked. "GOTTAGOBYE! Sasuke, I can expla-"

 _NaUzu707 has disconnected from chat._

Hinata sat stunned for a long few moments, only her stereo keeping her company now. She giggled softly and swung her legs over her bed, gathering up her soiled sheets and discarded undergarments as she realized she needed to straighten up before Sakura got back…

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it! Part 3 is proving to be more difficult than I first thought it would be to write. I haven't gotten much of the last chapter done yet. D: Hopefully, I can pull it all together by Friday morning and not Friday evening. I'll do my best! Leave your favorite part of this chapter in a review. :P**

 **~M.H.C~**

 **May all your~**

 **Hearts beat with~**

 **Calamity~!**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sorry! I got hit with a ton of homework on Friday and over the weekend, and I feel awful about not being on time with this. T-T**

 **This was a bitch and a half to start, and I owe BIG props to my best friend Renee for helping me out and giving me the push I needed to get this done. LOVE YOU! :D**

 **I hope you all enjoy this nice, long concluding chapter to Study Buddy! Many saucy shenanigans ahead. :3**

* * *

They'd reached a milestone, Hinata felt. From that night forward, from the first time the met up the following day for dinner and a movie, the shift in their relationship was apparent to both of them, like locks had been broken, and the door had been opened for them to delve further and further into each other.

The second half of the semester felt like a heated whirlwind in Hinata's mind, what with all of her thoughts and emotions, memories of the long sessions of studying they spent together, the passing grades she got and the tests she passed, the joy in her heart and on Naruto's face, the gentle kisses they'd share in public, the deeper kisses they'd share in private, the nude photos, the lewd video chats, the way his strong hands would touch her bare skin when all their clothes were nothing but a pile on his floor…

They were so lost in each other that the next few months flew by in what felt like no time at all, and before either of them knew it, the finals were upon them, the last obstacle standing between them and a successful first semester of college. There was nothing more serious. Every ounce of time and energy was devoted to overcoming class after class, exam after exam, and day by day, they exhaled their held breaths, equally confident that they had passed.

Eventually, there was only one class left they needed to study for: foreign language.

Compared to all their other classes, foreign language was by far the class they were most comfortable with. It was the only class Hinata felt that she didn't need too much help passing, and it was the class they studied the least often, and when they did take time on that subject, it was more playing around and laughing at each other botching words than actually being productive.

For that reason, the atmosphere around them as they sat on Naruto's bed that evening, making a contest out of trilling their r's for as long as they can, was decidedly more light and relaxed.

"Can you believe this is how it all started?" Naruto chuckled after winning their trilling contest and consoling a pouting Hinata with a pat on the head. "The best few months of my life, all thanks to trilling…"

Hinata smiled warmly. "I guess we're lucky to have both picked foreign language as an elective. Then we might not even have been paired together. I… Wow, I can't even imagine what this year would've been like without you, Naruto."

"I don't think I _want_ to imagine what this year would've been like…" Naruto responded, a warm smile and a bright, grateful gleam in his eyes. "Everything that's happened and everything we've done this year has been totally awesome and fun, Hinata. But I really need to thank you for being the best study buddy ever, above all. If it wasn't for you, I'm sure I would've given up by now, stopped going to class, and just let myself fail. You've pretty much saved my future."

Hinata could feel her heart swelling in her chest, and she smiled as she raised a hand to gently cup Naruto's cheek. "I could say almost the exact same thing, Naruto. Failing my first semester of college would've broken me. I feel like I've been on the brink of depression for so long, but you just light up my life…"

Hinata said whatever came to mind, and ended up flustering herself with her own words. She shook her head and chuckled. "That's cheesy… But I'm really serious, Naruto, when I say that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Her hand drifted gently down his face, and her heartbeat quickened as Naruto scooted closer toward her. "Y'know… we still need to study this easy stuff," he said, reaching up his hand to scoop under her chin and tilt her head up slightly toward his. "Mind showing me how to trill an 'r' one more time?"

Her self-control was slipping free like an unscrewed bolt, and she couldn't help herself. She gave Naruto a warm, sultry look, making a point of gently parting her lips and positioning her tongue for a slow, sensual, and blatantly suggestive trill, like a purring little minx. It was all the persuasion Naruto needed to close the distance and coil his tongue against her own.

Hinata fondly welcomed the familiar sensation of fireworks bursting in her chest when their lips met, and closed her eyes and let the heat spread throughout her face as their tongues danced excitedly in her mouth. She had kissed Naruto enough times to know that this was beyond the gentle, playful displays of affection they showed in public. This was a hungry, needy kiss. Naruto's way of telling Hinata that he wanted her, without saying a word.

The motions were almost purely instinctual at that point, Hinata moved closer to Naruto, climbing up to straddle his lap and deepen their kiss even further, her arms over his shoulders, and his hands taking a firm, shameless grip of her rear. The sounds they made between each other's mouths vocalized their mutual desires, their need to delve deeper.

Hinata and Naruto both kicked off their shoes, before Naruto broke their kiss and leaned Hinata back slightly, slowly unzipping her jacket and pulling it away for her to shrug to the floor. A thin light blue t-shirt covered Hinata's chest, and now that he was up close and paying attention, Naruto could tell clearly that it wasn't the thickness of her clothing that made her chest swell so beautifully.

Naruto kept his hands away for now, and instead cradled her hips between his palms as he pulls her in for another stirring, needy kiss. Hinata's hands drifted slowly up his back, clutching gently at the fabric of his jacket for a moment before deciding it'd be best to be rid of that as well, and in turn, unzipped his and allowed him to shrug it free and drop it next to hers.

Several more moments of heated connection passed before Naruto could no longer help himself, and he pulled away, giving Hinata an almost pleading stare for permission as his hands tugged at the hem of her shirt. With a smile and an affirmative raise of her arms, Hinata allowed herself to be undressed, revealing a simple, but flattering grey bra hiding her bountiful bosom from view.

"My breasts can't be that mesmerizing, can they…?" Hinata whined, pouting as Naruto was, as usual, had his stare completely affixed to her chest for quite a long few moments.

"Of course they are!" Naruto answered as he finally managed to look up at her face again with a grin, sliding his hands up her sides to gently cup her covered breasts in his large, warm hands. "I keep telling you, they're so big and soft and perfect. Probably the biggest _real_ boobs I've ever seen."

Hinata's cheeks glowed with embarrassment and she shook her head. "You're obsessed," she giggled, letting out a soft, relaxed hum as he gently caresses her ample chest. "Dr. Tsunade's breasts are real, and they're much bigger than mine."

Naruto had begun to kiss slowly down Hinata's neck and over her shoulder, but he lifted his head and gave Hinata a skeptical look at her comment. "You really think so? Dr. Tsunade is also fifty years old, but she's enhanced her body to such an extent that she looks like she's in her twenties. Her chest is probably just as enhanced."

"Sakura claims that it's medical genius." Hinata responded with a pout. "Dr. Tsunade hasn't gotten any reconstructive surgery at all to look the way she does. It's not like anything about her is fake. She's just inhumanly healthy, and in total control of the way her body behaves. It's why she's one of the best doctors in the world, after all."

Naruto huffed, pulling Hinata up further onto the bed. She gasped as he turned her over to lay down on her back, to gaze up into his eyes as he spoke again. "Well, yours are still better. You didn't need any sort of medical miracles to look this perfect."

His flattery never failed to move her heart, and she grinned happily and gave him a small peck on the nose, which he returned by peppering his own gentle smooches against either cheek. They tickled each other's faces with their until they both laughed, before delving into each other once again and moaning into their next deep, long kiss as he crouched over her, skimming his hands over her chest as they drifted up and down her sides.

The next time their lips parted, it was for Naruto to slip his own shirt slowly up over his head, to add to the growing pile of cloth beside his bed, before he cuddled her waist and laid fully atop her, tracing his tongue softly up her neck and behind her ear, sending a shiver of delight up Hinata's back and coaxing a soft, whimpering moan from her supple lips.

Hinata' fingers traced the lines of musculature up his back as he continued to tease her neck and ear with gentle licks and caresses of his lips. He whispered gently to her as one of her hands eventually reached up to run through his hair.

"Say my name for me…" he muttered, nibbling the lobe of her ear.

"Ah… N-Naruto…" Hinata obeyed, letting his name flow with a natural, needy passion in her tone and yelping softly as she's rewarded with a soft nip on her neck, not enough to leave a mark, but just enough for the small prick of pain to make her quiver. She closed her eyes for a long moment, incredible warmth spreading slowly and easily through her body as she laid still and allowed Naruto to please her.

When her eyes opened again, he was looked down at her with another inquisitive gaze, his hands tugging lightly at the waistband of her pants as if asking for permission. Excitement raced like a surge of electricity from her head to her feet, and she nodded quickly, wiggling back as he slides her pants off and away, leaving her clad in only her grey bra and her equally snug and simple grey panties before him, and blushing madly as she noticed his affixed staring.

"Naruto…" she whined with exasperation, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're gorgeous," he huffed, leaning down to tickle her belly with kisses and make her suck inward with a soft inhale. "And you're the one being the tease, wearing sweatpants to hide how long and pretty your legs are."

Hinata gave Naruto a look. "It's fleece," she corrected, prompting him to rise up her body again just to give her another short nip on the neck to make her squeal, before returning to playing with her stomach. "Stop~ And I wear pants like that because it's getting cold out, not because I want to tease you, Naruto."

Hinata bit her lip as Naruto's kisses drifted toward the waistband of her panties, her heart shuddering for a brief moment before she let out a soft exhale when his lips drifted to over to one thigh, crawling off the bed for a moment as he trails down her leg, not stopping until her toes curled as he kissed along the side of her foot.

Naruto left Hinata laying still for a moment, and she turned onto her side to watch him move toward his stereo on the floor and turn on a soft, slow song to set the mood a little better, and closed the blinds to further dim the already low lighting in the room.

"Regardless," he huffed as he returned to the bed and bent to set another warm kiss on her lips, gliding his hand down her body from her shoulder to her thigh, before pushing and rolling her onto her belly. "You're still a tease, whether you intend to be or not. Just about everything you do makes me wanna do this, y'know?"

Hinata rested her head and watched with needy eyes as Naruto unfastened his jeans and slid them down to stand before her in only his boxer briefs, which carried a telltale indication that he was just as excited as she was. He gave her a moment to look him over before reaching forward as he climbed onto the bed, using a good few months of practice to quickly and effortlessly undo her bra strap.

As less and less clothing stood in the way between them, Hinata's heartbeat continued to quicken and the pressing question of how far they would go tonight pressed stubbornly against her thoughts…

"A-Ah, Naruto…" she gasped gently as he climbed atop her again, pressing his chest against her back and his stiff bulge against her plush, full rear as his lips returned to her ear.

"This is what you do to me, Hinata," he purred softly to her, gently rolling his hips forward and drawing another heated gasp forth.

"Hnn… N-Naruto, you're- Aah~?"

The rhythmic way he let his hips roll against her and pressed his bulge almost urgently against the seat of her panties made her twitch in delight, and the added kisses and teasingly slow licks he trailed once against behind her ear and down her slender neck, coaxed a low moan from her throat, muffled into the sheets underneath her.

Hinata couldn't help but writhe in pleasure underneath Naruto as his trail of kisses continued down her bare back, teasingly stopping once again at the waistband of her panties, before surprising her further by pressing his fingers gently against the dampened gusset of her panties, over her trembling folds.

"You're so wet already, Hinata," he whispered as he rose to her ear again.

"Nnh… And you're so touchy already, Naruto…" she responded meekly, briefly curling her fingers into the sheets before turning her blushing red face toward Naruto as he rose slightly and turned her over onto her back again.

The lust in his eyes was sweltering, but thoughtfulness gleamed in his bright blue orbs as well.

"Is that alright?" he asked, hesitating briefly to tug her bra completely away. "You can tell me if I start to move a little too fast or something, Hinata. Y'know I'd never want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable."

It was almost like a roller coaster for Hinata. The thought of the rush, of the wild motions, twists, turns, and heart-thumping excitement intimidated her, but the feeling was impossible not to want more of. Nervous excitement mingled with the lust blooming in her heart, and she gently nodded and lifted her arms enough for him to remove her bra completely. "N-No. I don't want you to stop, Naruto,"

The breathy eagerness in her voice was all Naruto needed to hear, and Hinata's bra joined the growing pile on the floor. Her heavy breasts were immediately captured in his soft palms as he straddled her lap, and Hinata felt her breath hitching and her back arching at the electric sensations coursing through her as he fondled her sensitive flesh and toyed with her raised, excited nipples.

"Thinking about saying my name again?" Naruto teased before dipping his head to capture one tender bud between greedy lips and impish teeth.

She had no choice but to oblige. "A-Ah, Naruto, yes…!" she squeaked, digging her teeth hard into her lip as the mutual blessing and curse of her sensitive flesh sent her mind reeling with passion and swelling desire. The faster they moved, the more her heartbeat quickened, and the more insistent that itching concern was in her mind: how far could they, with basically nothing left standing between them, no more classes, no more tests, not more studying…

Her thoughts fled in a searing haze as Naruto moved to lay beside her before he gently bit and tugged at her captured nipple, goading out yet another gentle moan for him, before his hand returned to tease at her wet spot, forcing her hips to buck upwards against his touch. Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed his lips for a moment before drawing in a long, gentle suckle while two fingers drew themselves tantalizingly over the damp seat of her panties.

Hinata's mind became a bundle of fried nerves whenever he kissed and touched her like she'd envisioned during that fateful video chat. Trying to control herself was futile, and trying to deny her burning lusts was even more so. She lost herself in his affections, barely finding the mind to say anything other than his name.

What especially warmed Hinata's heart was how caring he was for how she felt. His desires were unquenchable when he had the freedom to act on them, but when they were this deeply connected and this shallowly dressed, he didn't push things further unless she allowed it, as Hinata saw in the questioning look in his eyes as his fingers played subtly at the waistband of her last remaining article of clothing.

With a small, approving nod, Hinata allowed them to take a step deeper into the already dark and warm depths in which they'd dived, and her panties slid slowly down her legs, almost reverently, to join the pile.

Completely bare and addled with lust, Hinata discarded her shame as easily as every other article of clothing had been stripped from her. As Naruto's hand returned to cup the junction of her thighs and slowly tease his fingers against her dewy petals, her own hand rose to lewdly paw at the proudly protruding bulge in his own undergarments, trembling fingers tracing the outline of his shaft.

"What do I need to do to see all of you, Naruto?" she murmured gently to him, listening to the way his breath quickened in time to her tender, half-teasing caresses.

Naruto tilted his head for a moment before grinning and groping at one of her breasts with his free hand and lifting the plush doughy mound up toward Hinata's face. "Can you lick your own nipple?"

It amazed Hinata how even in the heat of raw passion, Naruto could find a way to be a complete goofball. His suggestion made her giggle. She had never tried, and was genuinely curious to see if she could. She craned her neck and tilted her head, cooing lightly as she sticks out her tongue, just barely able to circle the tip of her wet muscle around the swollen nub, sending a curiously amusing tingle through her form.

"Does that answer your question?" she laughed, raising her brows at Naruto, who looked equally amused, aroused, and joyful all in the same expression.

"Guess you've earned it, then," he said, swinging his legs over the bed for a moment to slip out of his underwear and reveal his stiff, throbbing erection, the sight of which made Hinata's spine tingle and her petals throb with excitement.

Hinata sat up beside him and reached out to wrap her slender fingers gingerly around his stiffness and offer gentle strokes at an even pace, while Naruto's own active fingers curled to sink deeply into her damp, warm honeypot and thrust briskly at a similar pace, the both of them stoking each other's passionate flames.

This was their current limit. Touching each other like they were at that moment was as far as they had ever taken their carnal activities. Because of the ongoing struggle of school, they were both hesitant to go any farther than that, but the semester was all but over now. Hinata could almost see the gears turning thoughtfully in Naruto's head as his skillful, gentle fingers pumped in and out between her damp, quivering folds; he was thinking the same thoughts she was.

"Hinata…" he groaned, feeling himself throbbing in her grip. "Lay down, Hinata."

His simple command caused her heart to churn and bubble like a boiling cauldron with anxious excitement and anticipation, and she obeyed with a compliant nod. As she laid back, Naruto positioned himself further down along the bed, pushing her knees apart and gazing down at her glistening beauty, then up at her uniquely pale lavender eyes. Hinata gave Naruto a coaxing smile and another nod, and he smirked back, before lowering his head down between her legs and giving her moist slit a long, tender stroke with his tongue.

Fireworks couldn't begin to describe the sensation spreading through Hinata's body as Naruto's tongue did its meek and exploratory dance against her trembling folds. Her moans would not stay down, and her legs would not stay still. Every second of heated stimulation sent shockwaves through her body, and she squirmed, not even capable of lying still.

Naruto gazed up at her as he pleased her, grasping her hips with his hands to keep her shivering form still enough for him to eagerly lap up his fill of her moist privates, and she groaned and gasped as she looked back down at him, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair

Her legs began to close playfully around his head, cradling his temples with her thighs, as he pecked ticklish kisses teasingly against her outer lips, and she squealed aloud as his tongue drifts slightly upward to play with the crowning bead hiding from him. Hinata was already a sensitive person, and such tender and deliberate stimulation was sure to drive her over the edge soon, which was Naruto's proud intention.

He wanted to see her scream. He wanted to see the twisted look of agonizing pleasure on her face as she reached orgasm and lost all control, and he wanted to feel, see, smell, and taste the sweet dew of her inevitable release. In moments, his wish was granted, and Hinata's mind went white, paralyzed with pleasure as it flooded through like a molten sea.

Naruto sealed his lips proudly against her and hummed gently as he tongue slipped inside of her, teasing her quivering inner flesh even further, and drawing out her release for as long as he's able, until she could no longer arch her back, and went limp for a few moments of pleasured exhaustion.

She couldn't let something like that go unrewarded. Hinata squirmed slightly when she felt him slowly kissing up her stomach again, and placed a hand on his head as she sat, speaking quickly.

"Please let me return the favor, Naruto," she spouted, curling her toes lightly and looking away for a moment. "I-It's only fair, right?"

There was evident excitement and desire on Naruto's face, but it was kept behind a curious, inquisitive mask. "Are you really sure, Hinata? You don't have to, just because I did it for you, y'know."

"I want to," she responded, squirming off the bed on trembling legs. She was glad she didn't need to move far at all, and only took a small step to stand before him and dip down to her knees. "W-We're pushing out limits and going farther with this than we ever had. I want to see how far I can go as well."

"Well, if you're sure, Hinataaaaaahh…" Naruto's voice broke and wavered into a small groan at the first sensation of her warm tongue drifting up his stiff length.

Never in Hinata's wildest dreams did she ever imagine she'd be on her knees giving oral. Her friends talked about it, teased Hinata about how there would be almost nothing any girl wouldn't do in the bed when they found their special man, and that Hinata would understand eventually. She did. She understood perfectly now.

As shy and unskilled as she started out, Hinata was worried about whether or not she was doing alright, and whether Naruto actually liked it. One look at his face was all it took to quell those fears. Naruto's eyes were closed and his mouth was agape as he squirmed on the edge of his bed against the insistent, slow journeying of her tongue across every inch of him.

She was further encouraged by a gentle, shivering hand on her head, and gulped lightly, taking in a deep breath as she decided to push forth even further. She parted her lips and slowly dipped her head to begin to surround him, hiding a good half of his cock in the warm confines of her small mouth.

His fingers took a small grip of her hair, and Hinata groaned softly as she began to bob her head, taking a moment to find a slow and easy rhythm. Her big eyes gazed up into his own as she moved and hummed softly, and her expression was a mix of sultry excitement and virginal timidity. Naruto's expression was one of awe and raw pleasure, his eyes silently begging for more, to which Hinata obliged, sinking her head lower, taking him in deeper, then deeper still into her eager mouth moments later, until her face could rest flush in his lap, with the tip of his member tickling the back of her throat.

He throbbed hard in her mouth, and groaned as he took a much firmer grip of Hinata's hair for a moment before immediately relaxing. "Hinata…" he muttered, giving her a gentle tug.

She gagged slightly as she began pulling herself back, something that scared the both of them for a moment, but she soon came back up to take in a long breath of air, reflexively licking her lips and glancing briefly at his stiff, moistened length before up at his eyes.

"I want you so badly right now, Hinata," he sighed, cupping her face and gulping awkwardly. "Do you… want me?"

Sex. The final frontier. The only barrier standing between them and total, meaningful sexual connection was her hymen, and from there, from the very moment she would give him her virginity, their relationship would evolve even further, opening up a vast, endless universe of possibilities for her, for him, for them…

Was this how far they would go: all the way? Did she want to? Yes, she quickly answered herself. She barely had to ponder; there was nothing she wanted more at that moment than to give him her body, to go with the heart that he'd stolen from her. She was ready. But was he?

"You don't know how badly I want you, Naruto," she mumbled, setting her hands on his thighs and slowly rising. "But… I have to ask. Do you have a condom?"

In one moment, Naruto's expression shifted from pure desire to comically panicked surprise. "Gah! W-Why didn't I think of that? Dammit, I'm so dumb… Sorry, I don't- I might have one here somewhere. Agh, I should've prepared, I didn't know…"

As Naruto mumbled self-deprecating things to himself and began to wander about, looking through his drawers, his closet, even some of Sasuke's things on the other side of the room, searching for a condom, Hinata watched him for about a minute, smiling as she brought back to mind a conversation she had with Sakura just before coming over.

… … …

" _I'm about to head over to the boys' hall to study with Naruto tonight. I'll be back later."_

" _Hinata, wait."_

 _She had stopped at the door and turned her head to look curiously at her roommate. Sakura had a perplexed expression on her face, one she wore often whenever Hinata mentioned something about Naruto. She'd gotten used to it, and accepted that Sakura might never understand what she saw in Naruto. Similar to how Sasuke had caught Naruto in his compromising position after their first sexual experience over video chat, Sakura had accidentally walked in on them more than once and, as such, was savvy to their occasional amorous antics. Sakura had seen fit not to talk about it at first._

" _Are you_ really _going over there to study?"_

 _Hinata blinked and blushed slightly at Sakura's suggestion. "Yes. I know what you're thinking, Sakura. I promise, though, Naruto and I are taking our classes seriously. We always have been."_

 _Sakura nodded her head and smirked. "I know, I know. I just want you to be careful, Hinata. Friends look out for each other. From what I've seen, you two are moving pretty fast and have gone pretty far together, yeah?"_

" _Y-Yeah."_

" _Have you gone_ all _the way yet?"_

" _What? N-No… Not yet. You're really curious all of a sudden, Sakura."_

 _Sakura rolled her eyes before reaching across her bed and digging briefly through her purse, before tossing Hinata a small wrapped square, containing the packaged ring of what she guessed was a condom. The sight made Hinata's face bloom bright red immediately, and she blinked curiously at her roommate._

" _I've always said I wanted you to be safe, Hinata, which is why I've never been sure about you and Naruto, given how things started out. But I've seen how he looks at you, and how you look at him."_

 _Hinata smiled gently, awkwardly slipping the condom into her pocket before looking back at Sakura. "You finally approve of him, then?" she asked, half-sarcastically._

" _Ha! No way. I still think you could do_ much _better," Sakura snickered, but gave Hinata a genuine nod. "But you make each other happy, and I can't argue with that, so you have my blessing as your roommate. Don't say I never looked out for you. And thank me, if you end up having to use that."_

… … …

Hinata shook her head as she watched Naruto whine and panic, climbing off the bed for a moment and kneeling at the pile of clothes, searching for her pants and retrieving the condom she had been given, before standing and turning toward Naruto.

When he turned back to face her, an apology clear in his eyes, he was suddenly taken aback, staring with an open mouth at the little square package and taking it from her hand.

"Oh, thank goodness… You had this on you, Hinata?"

He gave her a skeptical raise of the brow, and she nodded once. "Just in case. Sakura gave it to me and told me to be safe, and be prepared, in case-"

"I'm a moron?" he finished, rolling his eyes with a small laugh. "Well, I am. Hehe… Tell her thanks for me!"

"I will…" she muttered softly as he stepped closer again, circling one arm around her naked waist and pulling her close enough for her to feel how hard he was against her thigh. His lips met hers once again, hungrily and excitedly. Their chests met, pressed so warmly against each other that they could almost feel how madly each other's hearts were beating.

After pulling away for breath, they both knew they could wait no longer. At Naruto's gentle urging, Hinata obediently climbed back onto his bed, laying on her side as she watched him open and take an amusing few moments to fumble around with the condom until he eventually slipped it on properly.

He climbed up with her and gently turned her onto his back, holding her legs apart with one hand while the other positioned himself against her while he gazed down her body, from her blushing face to her glistening folds. His covered tip tenderly kissed her quivering lower lips, and he moved his hands to rest one on her hip and move the other to lace his fingers with her own.

The air around them was so saturated with excitement and anticipation that there was no more room for words. Naruto gave Hinata one last inquisitive, look, which she answered with one last nod of her head, and without further hesitation, he pushed his hips forward, sliding inside of her and impacting her hymen. Another firm thrust broke the final barrier that separated them, and Naruto sunk as deep into her as he could, drawing out a shaky groan of slight pain drowned in overwhelming pleasure.

"A-Ah, you're so tight, Hinata…" Naruto whispered, his brows furrowed with the intensity of the raw, throbbing pleasure he must have felt racing through his loins, just the same as Hinata felt as he slowly pulled back and thrust forward again, taking a few moments to establish a rhythm that, even as gentle as it was, set a fire beneath Hinata's skin, caused her spine to arch and tingle and her chest to rise and fall almost in time to his pace as each slow thrust brought out a soft, enthusiastic moan.

"Are you liking it? I can't tell," Naruto snickered jokingly, running the hand on her hip slowly up her belly as he sped up his place slightly.

"H-Haah… I-It's… N-Nnh, don't stop, Naruto…" is all she could think to groan out as her mind swam with warmth. Second after second, thrust after thrust, her heart swelled with unparalleled passion, joy, and desire. She closed her eyes, lost in the storm of pleasure bearing down on her, and when she opened her eyes again, his hand had moved all the way up her belly, over her chest, cupping one soft cheek as he leaned down close toward her.

Hinata raised her head slightly, enough to eagerly lock lips and trade tongues with Naruto as they dance between each other's mouths. They stifled each other's moans as Naruto built up enough of a firm, quick pace to rock Hinata underneath him.

"Harder…" she whispered as Naruto pulled away, surprising him for a moment.

"Huh? Harder? Are you sure…? I was afraid I might have been going too fast already…" he panted. Hinata shook her head.

"My body is on fire, Naruto… Please… F-Fan the flames and… f-fuck me harder!"

Her words stunned him, brought a vibrant blush to his whisker-marked cheeks. But with a determined look in his eyes, he nodded dutifully before sliding himself free and flipping Hinata over onto her belly.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata cooed, blinking and looking back at him as he set both hands on her hips.

"I want to try something a little different. Something about you being on your back makes me want to be slow and steady and careful. But if you were on your hands and knees… I dunno, I feel like maybe that would work better, y'know. I trust my gut. Get up a little bit for me."

She saw no reason to argue or object, and quickly obliged with a silent nod, pulling herself up on all fours and immediately feeling much more exposed and squarely on the receiving end. She couldn't see Naruto without turning her head, but he had a perfect view of her curvaceous back and luscious, well-formed rear.

"Wow, your butt looks _so_ much huger like this, Hinata," Naruto blurted as he gripped her hips again and positioned himself. She had just turned her head forward again after looking back and testing her view, but after hearing his comment, she slowly turned her head to stare at him again.

"…What? That's not a _bad_ thing!" he defended himself, grinning as her legs twitched when he teasingly runs the length of his shaft over her damp entrance again. "I think your butt's perfect, just like the rest of you."

"How sweet," Hinata laughed, shaking her head before letting loose a soft squeak as he pushed forward suddenly, filling her again in less than a moment.

Her toes curled and her fingers gripped the sheets beneath her, and she tensed even more when he pulled back and gave her another hard thrust, fully committed to doing as she asked and being rougher.

"Just like that, Naruto," she gasped, setting her hands back closer to her knees, lifting her back and lowering her hips as a result, causing Naruto to sigh shakily and audibly at the adjusted angle, and the slightly lewder position Hinata put herself in with her back arched like it was. "Harder… Don't stop, please…"

He nodded, keeping one hand on her hip while the other rose up her side to cup and fondle one soft, hefty breast as he hips crashed rhythmically against her wide, bouncy behind, making her flesh clap and ripple juicily with each solid impact. As the minutes rolled by, his pace would intensify, his lips would whisper raunchy words in her ear or lean to nip and kiss at her neck and shoulder while he gave her all he had, and Hinata's voice eventually left her, responding to the sheer heat roaring through her body with quavering gasps and hitched gulps.

Hinata's arms eventually gave out from under her, and she lowered herself down to the most receiving position, possible, with her face and chest pressed down to the bed while her hips rose up high, once again changing Naruto's angle of entry and slowing him down for only a moment before he's right back to his heartened, rough pace.

"N-Naruto…!" Hinata muffled, her entire body trembling as she turned her head slightly for him to hear her better. "N-Naruto, I feel- I-I... _H-Haah!_ " Hinata couldn't have held down the loud and passionate outburst in the wake of her orgasm if she tried. The sensation dwarfed that of when they brought each other to orgasm even that first night they had video sex, and every fleeting time prior.

Naruto had to pause, taken aback by the sudden tightness of her trembling inner walls as her heated release tore through her body like a power surge, stunning the both of them for a long few moments as she came down and panted heavily.

"Mmh… You suggested something before… It's my turn," Naruto mumbled in her ear. Hinata only nodded her head in compliance, far too drunk in ecstasy to do anything else. "Get in my lap, on the edge of the bed, like we usually do when we kiss."

Naruto slid away one again, and as he shifted onto the edge of the bed, Hinata slowly and sluggishly wrest control of her body again, taking a moment to find her strength, before moving to crawl slowly into his lap, his covered length settled warmly between their bellies. Naruto breathed hotly against her neck and kissed up to her ear, speaking again.

"Lift yourself up a little… Like this…" he murmured, taking her by the hips and guiding her up, enough for her to fully straddle him, her wet lips kissing the tip of his thick, protected shaft. Hinata caught on from there, and bit her lip as she dug her fingers into his shoulders and slowly lowered her hips until she was once again snug in his lap, speared on top of him.

Hinata's hips seemed to want to move on their own, and with Naruto's encouraging grip on her rear, she eagerly allowed them to. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, to gasp and groan while her hips rolled slowly back and forth, stirring him inside of her, stoking the flames, already beginning the steep climb to another release.

Naruto bucked once up into her and caused her to bounce, pulling a desperate, shaky moan from her lips. She contributed a little more strength to her actions from there, enough to bounce her hips up and down atop him, clapping her plush rump against his thighs. It took her some time to find a rhythm, being a complete novice at such a lewd act, but it eventually came to her, and she kept at it as eagerly as she could, hugging Naruto tightly, feeling her heart pound and her temperature rise.

"Try to go a little faster, Hinata~" Naruto whispered teasingly against her ear, before giving her a firm, motivating spank, enough to make her yelp and immediately pick up her pace. The stinging sensation quickly turned into warm, radiating pleasure, and the next spank produced a trembling moan instead of a pained squeal.

As hard as Hinata tried, after such a recent orgasm, she didn't have nearly the amount of stamina to keep up with Naruto, and her bounces eventually slowed back into gentle grinding. "H-Haah… I-I'm so close, but I can't… I-I…" she groaned, half-delirious with the stifling heat of lust clouding her mind.

"I gotcha…" Naruto told her, hugging his arms around her and climbing them both back onto the bed, laying her down once again, bringing them full circle back to where they started. "I'm close, too, Hinata. L-Let's finish together, okay?"

She nodded, and wailed to the ceiling as his pace started again immediately, steady and firm, but with an underlying franticness in the quickness of his breath and the redness of his face. They gazed deeply into each other's passion-drowned eyes, growing infinitely closer to the edge, before he leaned down to steal one more deep kiss as he rolled his hips for a deep, slow thrust, jumping off the edge with her and letting their simultaneous moans feed into each other as they both trembled and squirmed in satisfying orgasm.

For several long, beautiful moments, they floated on air, basking in the gentle, satisfying afterglow, and Naruto spoke, his voice tired, still laced with arousal, but completely genuine.

"I love you, Hinata…"

She slowly opened her eyes to stare at him, and the pure joy in his eyes mirrored the joy she would see almost every day when they saw each other, even when they weren't this intimate. It was the joy of just being with her, of enjoying her presence, and slowly, surely, and genuinely, Hinata felt her lips tug into that passive, gentle smile she would give him as her own indication of the same feelings. She, too, was completely genuine as she responded,

"Naruto… I love you too…"

Their next kiss sealed them together with total finality. Hinata knew that she could never let go of someone who could make her feel this happy to be alive, this confident that she could succeed… And she could tell by his face that he had no plans of letting her get away from him.

They laid still for several minutes to recover their strength, before they realized that visitation was dangerously close to ending, leading to them hurriedly straightening themselves up and redressing so she could leave quickly before getting cited, after sharing a last parting hug and kiss.

The following day's foreign language exam was as easy as expected. Packing her room to leave until the next semester was harder. The feeling of victory was sweet, but the thought of having to come back and do it again in only a couple of short months was daunting.

Even as she thought that, after Sakura had already cleaned her side and left with hugs and goodbyes, and the last of her things had been packed, she received a familiar alert, right before she would have shut down her computer.

 _NaUzu707 has invited you to a private video chat._

 _A_ _CCEPT_ _R_ _EJECT_

Without hesitation, she accepted the chat request, and they both smiled as they appeared to each other.

"Hey, you," he started, rubbing the back of his head. "Long semester, huh?"

"It sure has been," she responded, taking a moment to sit down. "My father should be here any minute to pick me up. I was just about to close my laptop."

Naruto nodded. "Oh, I won't keep you, then. I just wanted to let you know that you've made this the absolute best time of my life. I wouldn't be here, staring at decent B's and C's, and even one A, without you. You're the best girlfriend in the world, Hinata. Believe it."

She was used to being touched by his words at this point, but the fact that she shared the exact same sentiment resonated even more strongly with her, and it was all Hinata could do not to cry as she nodded. "I can say the same thing. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Naruto. I'll keep in touch, every day, and I can't wait to see you again next semester."

Naruto grinned, then blinked in thought. "Hey, where do you live, Hinata? Like, off-campus."

She tilted her head. "The Hyuga Estate. It's on the far east side of Konoha, you can't miss it."

"Seriously?! I mean… damn, I should've _guessed_ you lived there, duh… But… that's not far at all from me and my old man's apartment, near the public school I went to! We could come visit each other!"

Naruto's already wide and chipper grin grew even wider, and Hinata immediately caught on to the suggestion, blushing and giggling softly, but also surprised and excited that she had probably seen where he lived, even passed it and the school that he went to while she was on her way to her own high school across town.

"That sounds great! You'll have to give me the details another time, I'm sure my father's outside waiting for me. I'll talk to you later, Naruto. …I love you."

It would take her a while to get accustomed to saying it, but she knew she meant it when she said it, just as she knew that he meant it when he responded.

"Love you, too, Hinata! Seeya!"

 _You have disconnected from chat._

Hinata closed the chat window, and closed her laptop. As she hastily packed up her wires and equipment, she paused briefly to hug her computer warmly to her chest before making that the last thing she put away, before taking one last long look at her dorm, before shutting off the lights and wheeling her suitcase outside.

* * *

 **And that's that! Thank you so much for reading, guys. This was an absolute blast to write, and I'm so grateful for all the kind reviews and the ocean of faves and follows. It means so much to me to see all the support, and I'm always appreciative of each and every one of my views and readers. :3**

 **My next project, Boruto: Online, will be starting up sometime next month, hopefully. Keep an eye out for it, and if you haven't already, put me on Author Alert if you like my work, to keep up with all of my Naruto updates in the future! Don't forget to leave any final thoughts in a review~**

 **~M.H.C~**

 **May all your~**

 **Hearts beat with~**

 **Calamity~!**

 **Till the next story, guys!**


End file.
